Star Wars: Journeys
by Kundri
Summary: A new Master and Padawan team are challenged by life's many trials...Please R


Title:  Journeys

Author:  Kundri

E-mail address:  digitabulum_magae@hotmail.com

Author's Website:  None

Rating:  G for right now, expect it to go up

Category:  Action/Adventure

Pairing (if needed):  There will be in future chapters

Warnings:  None that I can think of…

Spoilers:  The Jedi Apprentice Series

Summery:  A new Master and Padawan are challenged by life's many trials.  This takes place during the JA Series and will, hopefully, go beyond Episode II.  This focuses on my own characters, but expect to see some of the familial faces.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Star Wars…wish I did, but it and its characters belong to George Lucas and I am only playing with them for fun.  The characters, Katya Rei, Trystan Aleksandr, and Paladin Dragoon, do belong to me as well as the Katar and the planet Bast.  I think that about covers it, so please don't sure…I have no money…I spend it all on Star Wars books.

Authors Note:  Let me know if you like it.  It was just something that I sat down and started writing, so if you want me to continue please let me know!  Thank you!

STAR WARS

Journeys

Prologue

Every saga has a beginning…

            Jedi Knight Trystan Aleksandr coughed for the fifth time.  The air was dry and the dust accumulated in her throat like a magnet attracts needles.  She pulled her cloak over her mouth and nose to limit the amount of particles that she inhaled as she used her other hand to shield her eyes from the blowing sand.  Glancing around her, Trystan watched as the natives fled from her presence.

            This was an odd planet in her opinion, but she was not here to pass judgment.  The Jedi Council had sent her here to Bast, on the outer reaches of the Empress Teta System, to test a Force-sensitive child.  Bast was small with more gravity than she was accustomed to.  The population of the native catlike Katar was small and Trystan understood why.  The people were decimated during the Krath reign of Aleema and Satal Keto and were still recovering.  Also, because of the Krath, Bast was an isolated world only trading with selected merchants.

            Trystan was brought back to the present as a small group of children ran across the street laughing.  She paused and watched them go, a small smile crossing her features.  Looking around, she set off on her journey again.  It was not long before she reached her destination.  Pausing outside a door, Trystan brushed of her cloak and then knocked.  A few moments later, it swung open revealing an adult female Katar.

            "I am Jedi Knight Trystan Aleksandr."  She introduced herself.  "The Jedi Temple of Coruscant sent me."

            There was a slight look of confusion on the Katar's face before she spoke.  "Yess, yess."  She said in a silky voice and motioned Trystan in.  "I am…Faline.  Thiss way, pleasse."  Trystan ducked to pass under the low doorframe as she followed Faline deeper into the dwelling.  They entered a small room that could be nothing but a nursery.  It was painted in soft colors with large cartoonish pictures on the walls.  The floor was littered with toys and an elegantly carved cradle rested against the far wall.  "Sshe is here."

            Trystan looked in the cradle and saw a small child, no more than four years old, nestled in plush blankets.  She slept peacefully making a quiet purring sound.  Trystan could not help but smile at the infant.  The Jedi closed her eyes for a moment and felt the Force emanating from deep in the small body.

            "Sshe iss, Katya."  Faline said as she moved to pick up her baby.  Katya stirred but kept her eyes closed.  "Beautiful, yess?"

            "Yes."  Trystan whispered in response.  She brushed her hand across Katya's forehead and sent a calming surge through the Force.  The baby Katar opened her eyes and looked at the Jedi Knight sleepily.  A relaxed silence rose between Trystan and Katya, being broken only when Katya exhaled a small burp.

            "Sshe iss sspecial?" The older Katar asked, further breaking the silence.

            Trystan gazed into Katya's intense green eyes and nodded before she spoke.  "She is to become a Jedi."

*          *          *

            Back on the ship, the _Dream Chaser_, Trystan balance Katya on her knee as she called the Jedi Temple on the comm unit.  In a moment the dark skinned Jedi Master, Mace Windu, appeared onscreen.

            "Master Windu, the mission was a success."  Trystan stated.

            "Good work, Trystan."  Mace replied.  "I will inform the Council.  We await your arrival."  Without another word the comm line was cut.

            Trystan rose smoothly from her chair and walked to the copilot's seat.  She set Katya in the seat and secured her for the trip back to Coruscant.


End file.
